


Hero Generation

by Moera



Series: Cinderella au [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Theo, fullshift liam, part two of my cinderella au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Now that Liam knows Prince Theo's secret, how will he deal with it? On top of that, Prince Theo will be king soon. Will there still be time for him to see Liam?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Cinderella au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my cinderella au story "A dream is a wish the heart makes". I strongly suggest you read the first part before reading this one, because this won't have much in common with the original fairytale anymore.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write a continuation of this story, but after some prodding from a few friends on the thiam discord server, here we are with part two. I hope you enjoy it :)

To say Liam is shocked to find out that Prince Theo, son of the man who ordered the death of hundreds of innocent supernaturals, is one of them, is the understatement of the century. He was curious to what the prince hasn’t told him because during their encounters where Liam was shifted in his wolf form, the prince had told him plenty of things he doubts anyone else knows about. And then finding out that Prince Theo is a werewolf, well let’s just say that was the last thing on his list with things Prince Theo would’ve told him.

Liam is still staring at him, when he notices the Prince shifting his eyes back to their normal color, a frightened look in them.  _ Shit, shit, shit! I need to say something! _ , Liam thinks, trying to make his brain work again. The only thing that comes out though is a breathed “Wow. Those are just as pretty as his normal eyes.”

It only takes him a moment to notice his slip up and he blushes furiously, slowly lifting his head to look the prince in the eyes again. Needing to know if he had catched his mumbling. The smile on Prince Theo’s face told him everything he needed to know. It was a happy smile, though a bit of confusion stays on his features.  _ Great, now he has to think I’m an idiot! I should’ve kept my mouth shut! _

“Well, thank you. That was definitely not what I expected”, Prince Theo laughs. Liam blushes an even deeper red, surely the prince can smell his embarrassment. 

Liam tries to save the rest of dignity he has left as he clears his throat and says “That was definitely the last thing I would’ve thought of. I would’ve never guessed that you’re a werewolf.” His face turns into a grimace when he asks “Does your family know of that?”

The happy expression leaves Prince Theo’s face and Liam instantly regrets asking that question. He wanted the carefree expression back on his face, instead of the sad look he now wears. “No, they don’t. And you can’t tell them. My father wouldn’t care that I’m family, he would just see a monster and order his men to kill me.”

Liam is completely shocked by the conviction in the princes tone.  _ Surely the king can’t be so heartless that he would kill his own son.  _ But the more he thinks about it, the less sure he is. The king sees every supernatural as a threat. It hasn’t mattered before if he killed children, so who says he would care if it was his own child. 

Liam is filled with such an amount of sadness, it feels like he can hardly breathe. And if he, someone who’s not even involved, feels so devastated, than how must Prince Theo feel? He slowly moves towards the prince, as not to startle him, and carefully wraps his arms around the other man. Prince Theo seems to melt into the contact and Liam just pulls him closer against his chest, letting the prince hide his face in his neck. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes. Liam doesn’t want to let go but he can’t keep the prince there against his will. The Prince’s eyes are red-rimmed, the salty scent still in the air around them, when he says “I should get home. My parents will wonder where I’ve been so long. Promise me that I will see you again?”

Even without seeing the hopeful, but still kinda fearful look in the prince's eyes, Liam agrees. He had already tried to ignore the feelings he’s developing for the other man and it didn’t work out. And after what he learned today, he doesn’t want to let the prince deal with this on his own. The other has had to deal with this alone for long enough. Liam can kinda relate to what the other was going through.

In the following days Liam and Prince Theo met more regularly. Since Liam admitted to being the werewolf, he rarely shifted around the other, preferring to be able to talk to him too. And they did talk. Sometimes for hours without either of them noticing. Both reveling in the fact they had someone that would listen, someone that could relate.

It was the week before the next full moon, when Liam for the first time ever, asks Theo more about what being a werewolf for him is like. He hasn’t really dared to before, fearing he might bring up bad memories. But he also remembers what full moons were like for him, the first years he’s been a werewolf. And he had his family there to help him keep control. He can’t imagine the prince having someone like that.

“During my first full moon I didn’t even knew anything was going to happen. The day I was bitten had already left my mind, I was sure it was just a nightmare. The days leading up to the full moon I was more irritable, but I didn’t think anything of it. It was a tense time for me. I think that was about the same time that my relationship with my father started to suffer. I still tried to please him, but deep down I knew that he would never be proud of me. Not unless I started taking on his beliefs regarding supernaturals and I wasn’t ready to do that.

At the night of my first full moon I lied in bed, trying to sleep but finding myself unable to. There was this kind of energy buzzing just under my skin. I sneaked out of my room, hoping going for a walk would burn off the excess energy. But as the time passed, it just got worse. I don’t remember much after that. Just that the guards found me the next morning on their patrols outside the castle. My mother was worried about me, but my father put it off as sleepwalking. Because it kept happening every few weeks my mother eventually stopped worrying too. The doctors couldn’t find any other explanation, so sleepwalking it was. 

I was convinced too, until the first night I actually remembered, years later. Over the time I remembered more of the blackout nights, as I had started calling them. I knew I was in the forest before I blacked out. And then, just after my fourteenth birthday, I had the first night where I didn’t blacked out. I still didn’t knew what was happening, why I was out in the woods in the first place. I just knew that I had to keep running. That’s when I ran across the lake, the one where we first met. I saw my face in the reflection of the water and it felt like a bucket of ice water had been emptied above my head. At first I didn’t understand what I was seeing, didn’t believe it was actually me. But as I lifted my hand, felt around my fangs, the sharper ears, the fur, I knew it. I had become the same monster my dad hunts. And I felt absolutely terrified.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make any promises when the next chapter will be up because I have no idea when that will be. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy this second chapter

After Prince Theo told him the story of his first night he actually remembered, it only solidified the bond already forming between the two men. Liam understood all too well how terrified the other must’ve been. They hadn’t had much time left before the prince had to leave for the castle again, but Liam did his best to reassure the other. The prince was grateful to finally have someone he could confide in. He hadn’t realized how much that weighed him down for years until he had someone who would willingly carry part of this weight.

They continued to meet the following days leading up to the next full moon. As a born wolf Liam had learned young enough to control the pull the moon had on him but somehow he doubted the prince had already managed to completely control it. At least if his fidgeting was anything to go by. Liam hasn’t had any opportunity to prove his theory, but from what his mother told him while she was teaching him control years ago, it was even more difficult to maintain control when you weren’t a born wolf.

It was the day before the full moon when they prepared to part ways when Liam noticed just how little control the prince seemed to have. He had told Prince Theo that he would see him the next day, the same thing he had told him the last days. He had almost turned around when the prince muttered “I won’t be able to see you. It’s the full moon tomorrow.” 

Liam turned back to face him again when he asked “What do you mean? What does the full moon have to do with that?”

Now it was Prince Theo’s turn to look confused. “It’s the full moon tomorrow”, he repeats his earlier statement. “I lock myself in one of the castle’s cells so I don’t accidentally hurt someone. What do you do on full moons?”

The look in Liam’s eyes can only be described as sad, pained the prince feels the need to lock himself away so nobody gets hurt. “I can control myself even on full moons. It’s one of the earliest things my parents teached me.” He looks determined when he makes the prince an offer. “How about I teach you how to stay in control. So you don’t have to lock yourself away. It won’t be easy, but I promise the end result will be worth it.”

Prince Theo looks conflicted for a moment, but in the end he agrees. For the first time in years he won’t be spending the night of a full moon locked in a cell, but here in the woods, with Liam. He’s not sure how to feel about that yet.

* * *

The full moon passed without any major incidents. Sure, the prince couldn’t stop himself from shifting, but the meditation techniques Liam showed him calmed him down. And when even that didn’t help, the wolf having taken over completely, Liam offers himself to be the bait. He taunts the other werewolf and then starts running. He keeps an ear on the other, makes sure he’s still following him. When the sun is rising, both boys are exhausted. The few scratches they both had were already healed, only dried blood left.

“Do you remember ever losing control? I mean, not only shifting and running around, but losing the fight against your animal side and the wolf taking over completely?”

Liam takes a while to consider the question before he answers. He’s been in control for almost as long as he can remember, his younger years before he was old enough aside. But he remembers one night. Or more like, he knows he lost control that night because he doesn’t remember anything about it. It was the first full moon after his family was brutally murdered. He wasn’t with the Romero’s yet. The only thing he knows is that he woke up, feeling like he ran a marathon, and the blood. Blood on his hands and his mouth. He thought he might’ve killed a deer or something like that.

Liam stops his train of thought there. Something is bugging him but he can’t place his finger on what it is. Of course Theo notices that something is wrong, Liam is not trying to hide it. “What is wrong? You smell kinda confused, and something else I can’t identify. Please, talk to me.”

“I’m not sure. I have to think about what you said about the night you were bitten. You never saw who it was that bit you?”, Liam wants to know, dreading the answer.

Now Theo’s the confused one. He tries to remember it, the memories tried to buried deep but never actually forgotten. “No. I don’t think I really saw whoever did that to me. The only thing I remember were the red eyes.”

  
Liam swallows and decides to share his suspicion. If he’s right about it, the prince deserves to know. So he tells him about his  _ blackout night.  _ When Prince Theo still looks confused, Liam sighs and puts his worry into words. “I think it might have been me. The one that bit you all those years ago. It would fit. I mean, there was blood on my face like I’ve bitten something. Or someone. And after my parents died, I became the alpha. So I have the ability to create new werewolfs. So I think, my werewolf has overpowered me that night and ran around, hoping to create a pack.” The words spilled out of Liam’s mouth so fast they were barely understandable, but Liam feared he wouldn’t have had the courage to start again if he stopped. Prince Theo scrunches his eyebrows together, carefully thinking over what he just learned. Liam isn’t sure what to expect of him. It’s still only an assumption, but it would explain many things. He’s the one who turned Theo into a werewolf and ultimately ruined his relationship with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me in the comments or on tumblr (@moera6); or on discord, for those of you that are on the thiam server; how you think Theo will deal with the news Liam just told him. I have something in mind, but I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> If you found any typos or whatever, please point them out to me so I can fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you when I will update the next chapter. But feel free to tell me what you thought about it :)


End file.
